In Utter Light
by VoidForce
Summary: sc2 and naruto crossover, b/c my imagination is weird :)


**This story has characters from both starcraft 2 and naruto shippuden in it, so credit for those characters go to their original owners. (blizz and kishi) :):)**

_**Korhal, moments after the Swarm invasion.**_

Naruto stood on his front porch, witnessing the full destruction of Korhal, his home. He's always lived here, for as long as he can remember. He remembers the orphanage he grew up in, the other kids he played with, and how he became of age to support himself. It's been a lonely life, but that never bothered him. He kept himself occupied and sane by working as a mercenary in the Koprulu Sector. He's worked for many in the past, including the Dominion, but never has he grown attached to anybody. He always kept to himself, getting the job done without fuss.

It had only been 2 years ago before he realized why he was special, why he was so different.

Naruto had a special energy that was able to extend from his physical body. He had no idea what this energy was, or what it could be used for. At the time of discovery, he made it a mission to keep this a secret. However, he wouldn't just forget about it. He's been training with this new power ever since the day he discovered it. The months passed, and he learned to make shapes with this energy in the palm of his hands. He even taught himself to make carbon copies of himself in which he could send anywhere he wanted for intel gathering purposes. (However, the copies suffer from extreme defensive weakness.) Eventually, he became powerful enough to complete his missions without needing a firearm. He learned to increase his speed, agility, and power by using this special energy blessed by fate.

_This place is a god damn mess now. Is there even a point in me living here any more? _Thought Naruto as he stared at the wreckage. _There's no way I could even make a living here doing what I do anymore. Mengsk is dead, and I doubt his successor has a magical easy fix for this problem. _

It was at that time when Naruto saw the Queen of Blades standing proudly at the top of this wrecked planet, with her giant Zerg wings and tentacle hair swinging in the wind. Next to her he could faintly make out the silhouette of a man in a marine suit. _No doubt the terrorist boyfriend, _Naruto thought "quietly" to himself. Yes, he knew of the queen's mind reading powers. Thought he had no clue the range of this specific ability, he wasn't going to take any chances of anybody finding out about his little secret. However, moments later, Naruto realizes something. _This could be my chance. I could ask this guy for a position on his band wagon of misfits. I don't see a reason for hostility, it's not like I'm a dominion supporter. Hell, I don't even work for them anymore. I can't now. Surely the infamous Jim Raynor could use all the help he can get, right? _

With new determination, Naruto looked for the next escort ship to Agria. He's been to that planet before, and he knows a doctor who lives there as well. Surely he could get himself re-situated easily on a planet that doesn't look like it was put through a meat grinder.

_**On a very high mountain of wreckage, just moments after the death of Mengsk**_

Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, stood proudly after her victory over the source of her many years of torment. This part was finally over. The bastard was dead, he couldn't hurt her anymore. Behind her, she sensed the man of her dreams walking towards her. She turned her head and shot him a gentle smile, one that wouldn't fit the "Queen of Blades" persona in a million years.

"So, it's finally over. You did it, Sarah" Raynor spoke proudly to the woman next to him.

"_We _did it Jim, together. I had no idea you would come during the invasion. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" questioned Sarah. She didn't like the idea of him putting his life in danger for HER invasion, it was her burden that she wanted to keep for herself.

"Sarah, I've been fighting so hard for what I believe in, I guess I just plain forgot to tell you." he said convincingly, but Sarah wasn't buying it. She knew he would never help the Queen of Blades, so she took this moment to gently read his mind, making sure to not cause any pain or damage.

She felt his love for her, and also the way he felt for her when he was back on the Hyperion, minutes before the invasion. When he saw her face on that screen, explaining to Valerian that she had to launch the attack NOW, or Mengsk would sense her movements and exploit the weakness, Raynor's heart fell. But after resistance from Valerian, she finally caved in. She did something humane, something so contrasting from the Zerg. She tried her best to avoid hitting civilians, and you could really tell that she didn't want to kill innocent people anymore. This Queen of Blades was so different from the one from years ago.

"The truth is Sarah, I wanted that bastard dead almost as much as you. When I saw him abandon you on Tarsonis, that was it for me. That's when I realized this man wasn't human, nor did he deserve to live as one. So when I saw you say those words to Valerian, I knew this was going to be tough. I knew I needed to offer support in case anything went wrong, and I wasn't gonna take no for an answer from you, Darlin'." Raynor explained his reasoning to her, in which she accepted quickly.

She shot him another smile and embraced him in a hug, not worrying about her sharp claws or talons on her wings due to Jim's marine suit protecting him. Jim happily accepted the gesture, wishing they could just stay like this forever, and forget about the real threat before them.

Ah yes, the real threat. Jim's mind started wandering on the subject, and Sarah could sense it. She sensed his fear.

"Sarah, please tell me you don't plan on doing this alone. Don't just float off with your magical Zerg powers and take this thing on with the Swarm alone. You have friends here." Raynor tried his best to persuade her.

It was then that Sarah realized the fear radiating off of him wasn't fear of Amon, but fear of her leaving and fighting on her own. She knew she couldn't fight a God head on, she knew she needed help. But she had already planned the whole thing in her head. She would try and weaken him as much as she could, dieing in the process. That way, there was a chance the other races could defeat him.

Besides, what other friends did she have? It's not like she could ask any Protoss for help in this matter. She's killed so many, none of them would ever accept her. She's even killed Protoss on Kaldir, when she was HUMAN. They would no doubt use that against her any chance they got. Even with the help of the Raiders, it still wouldn't be enough to combat this enemy. They needed far more manpower, from all three races. She thought about this and slowly started shaking her head.

"Sarah, we just need time. That's all I'm asking of you. I have Protoss connections, we can do this. And you've seen Valerian first hand, you know he's more than qualified to lead whatever is left of the Dominion." Raynor tried to reason with her, but he knew how stubborn she always was.

"He will come, Jim. There's no way I'm going to lie down and die without a fight. He plans to take over this entire universe with his Hybrids. Even now, I can sense him, trying to take the Swarm back from me. It's only a matter of time before he seeks me out, at which point I will give everything I have." Sarah tried to explain the situation to him. She's not really sure how he even knew of Amon or the Prophecy, but she sensed she was about to find out.

"Zeratul told me of a prophecy long ago, this was back before we even invaded Char to come and get you. He handed me this green glowing crystal thing that stored his memories in it. Sarah, you wouldn't believe the destruction. There was more Protoss than we ever knew existed, all coming together to fight these Hybrids. They were winning, if not for the Swarm joining up with the Hybrids."

Sarah looked at Jim dumbfounded. She never believed in Zeratul's prophecy and she let him know that on Zerus. But for Jim to be explaining in so vivid detail what he saw in that crystal, there must be some merit to it.

"Sarah, the key to us defeating this scumbag is your existence. You have to stay alive. If you just throw yourself into the fight head on, with no support, he WILL kill you and retake the Swarm. And that will lead to their defeat. Zeratul has already contacted me. He's told me why he convinced you to reinfest yourself on Zerus. I don't fully understand the meaning behind it, but I know he was just acting as his usual self. Can you forgive me for snapping at you when you busted me out of prison?"

Sarah's whole mood lit up. Her whole facial expression changed, and she felt so happy all of a sudden.

"So...does this mean we're not done?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Raynor failed to understand the meaning of that statement until it finally hit him. _She must be talking about what I said to her in that prison room. _

"We're not even close to being done, Darlin', I was just angry. Angry at what I was seeing in the moment, but failing to see what was in your heart. I could never stop loving you, no matter what form you take on."

Sarah took a step closer and gently kissed him. She wanted him out of that marine suit, so she could feel his body under her claws instead of cold steel. But she knew it would be too dangerous right now.

_Perhaps there's something worth living for after all..._ she thought to herself.

"Sarah, you look so human right now. I don't really know how to explain it but all the Zerg features on you just seem to be enhancing your humanity and feminism." Raynor was trying to be as poetic as he could, trying to impress her. She just giggled at him, knowing full well what he was doing right now.

"You're a pig Jim, but I love you so much. Do you know that?" They both smiled and kissed each other again, enjoying each others embrace.

The Swarm was slowly evacuating the planet, heading back towards the leviathans. Their thoughts were interrupted as Kerrigan suddenly sensed something coming from the wreckage way below them, in the heart of the city.

"What's the matter?" Raynor asked as he noticed her odd facial expression.

"I...sense something. Something powerful. I can't quite explain this...this feeling. But it's so different from anything I've ever felt before. It feels...warm and... almost like a positive force?" Kerrigan was dumbfounded at this and couldn't really describe it properly to him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Sarah? This was a long invasion... maybe you just need to rest?"

Kerrigan was annoyed at him for suggesting that, she knows when she senses something and there was no doubt in her veins that she just felt something.

"I know what I just felt Jim. But, it's getting weaker, almost if it's moving away. I doubt it's any trouble, I just found it sort of weird to be sensing something like this here of all places."

Jim nodded at her, and saw she was now looking at the evacuating Zerg. She was going to go with them.

"Sarah, just promise me you won't do anything crazy for awhile. I know you can't come back to the Hyperion right now, but we still have time before this ass wipe makes his move. Promise me you won't attack until you hear from us?"

Sarah laughed at Jim's nickname for Amon, and finally caved and and accepted his request. "Okay Jim, I promise I won't. But there isn't much time. Do what you can, and I will do the same." They kissed each other one last time before parting ways.

_**STREETS OF KORHAL**_

Naruto's body was being completely invaded by his own energy. He's never experienced something like this before. All the experiences he's had with his inner energy have been minimal and secretive. But now, it was almost as if the energy itself had a mind of its own, and was trying to get out. _Great, just fucking great. Of all the times for this to happen, it has to happen in the middle of the fucking street! _Naruto was frustrated, but oddly enough, was not feeling pain. He wondered why this was. He had no control over his body, but also wasn't feeling pain from whatever this was.

_Maybe this is a growth spurt of some kind? DAMN, I REALLY WISH I KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE!_

Naruto cursed himself as he continued to briskly walk in the opposite direction of Kerrigan, making sure to keep out of sight of anybody left in town.

**end chap 1**

**its not a one shot, I plan to keep writing but would like to know what you guys think of it first**

**keep in mind this is my first time ever doing something like this and I know it will be crappy, as most things are the first time you do them :)**

**I accept any kind of reviews, flames, w/e u want cus I need all types of knowledge so just speak whats on your mind and dont worry about being polite or holding back for my sake**

**-SC2FANATIC**


End file.
